The Avatar And The Fire Nation Girl
by NightHawk35
Summary: Mai recognizes Aang while he is in the Fire Nation as Kuzon and they develop a friendship and eventually something more.
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar And The Fire Nation Girl.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender Or Any Character From The Show. Also I Do Not Make Any Money By Writing This.

Author's Notes: Hey ladies and gents this story is a Mai x Aang fanfic and will be in drabble form meaning that the chapters will be a lot shorter then my other stories. Enjoy

NightHawk35

Mai was bored to say the least, but to her the word bored just wasn't accurate enough especially considering that she was sad too although you couldn't see it on the outside, the reason for her sadness of course being a certain hot tempered prince of the Fire Nation.

Zuko had broken up with her again via a letter, telling her that he had been seeing someone else for the past few weeks. Reading the letter filled Mai with both anger and sadness for two reasons. Reason one being that Zuko had been cheating on her for such a long period of time and reason two being that he couldn't breakup with her in person, but instead sent a letter via messenger hawk.

Deciding that she needed to clear her mind of all the bad thoughts going through it, she left the royal Fire Nation palace witch she lived in while visiting Azula,

Once outside of the palace walls, she made her way to the market place in hopes of relaxing. Sure enough Mai did find a place to relax but even that didn't last long once she saw someone who everyone presumed to be dead. She saw the Avatar.

To the untrained eye the Avatar didn't look like the Avatar at all, but to those who payed more attention to detail like Mai it was pretty obvious. She could see the small tip of his arrow sticking out from his headband as well as his eye color and his actions, noo one from the Fire Nation homeland or colonies acted the way this boy was.

Smirking at herself as an evil thought came to mind she got up and made her way over to him then bumped into him and pretended to fall and get hurt. Giving a yell, Mai got the boy's attention as he knelt down to help her "I'm sorry I-." He stopped and Mai presumed it was because he saw who she was and froze up. Deciding to pressure him further she spoke in a whining voice "Oww, ahh, oww, that really hurt, why couldn't you have stood somewhere else?" She asked the frozen boy who now ducked his head in embarrassment and shame, but from where Mai was it looked like he ducked his head so that she couldn't see and recognize him "I'm so sorry, if I had known you were coming this way I would have stood way over there." He said pointing to the opposite side of where they were while with the other hand offering her a hand to pull her up.

Mai smiled at his gesture before taking his hand and getting pulled up 'Well, at least this boy is a gentleman, unlike Zuko.' She thought while dusting herself off then something else came to mind "What's your name?" She asked sounding like her usual self again. "Kuzon" Was the boy's simple answer witch shocked the Fire Nation girl 'So that's what he calls himself now eh? Well I guess I can understand why he used a fake name, using your real name you're surrounded by Fire Nation people would be like committing suicide.' Snapping out of her thoughts she gave her 'Best' smile and introduced herself "I'm Mai." The boy nodded as he smiled like an idiot, like the Avatar would.

Mai found that she actually enjoyed this Kuzon guy's company even though they were currently engaged in awkward silence Mai felt different aroound this boy, instead of feeling depressed like she usually did she felt like a normal teenage girl to her it was kind of funny how she could feel this way, especially since she she just met this person, but she knew he was the Avatar even if 'Kuzon' didn't say so himself and knowing that made Mai feel like it was okay to experience these sudden change in emotions.

Kuzon felt like it was his responsibility to break the uncomfortable silence and so he did "So, were you heading anywhere you know since I bumped into you at this place." He said waving his hand around, gesturing to the market place. Mai slowly nodded "Yes, I was on my way to... pick up some kamono chicken, yeah!" She said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Kuzon cocked an eyebrow at the mention of a strange type of chicken. Being a vegetarian he didn't actually like chiken, but he learned to quickly get over the idea of someone eating meat because this was the Fire Nation and their Way of life is much different than the Air Nations and like Sokka said 'everyone here eats meat, even the meat.'

Smiling to the Fire Nation girl he said "Can I come, I've never heard of Kamono chicken before and besides I have nothing to do." Mai was taken aback by this, but only a little 'Of course he's never heard of Kamono chicken before he is a vegetarian' Mai thought to herself before turning to Kuzon "Sure, why not." She said and the two children made their way to a different part of the market place.

Once at their desired destination, Kuzon and Mai asked for cooked Kamono chicken to witch the woman behind the stand nodded and told them that it would take a while to cook it. Kuzon and Mai both nodded and moved to sit at a table nearby to talk "So, you've never heard of or even had Kamono chicken before?" Mai asked with an amused grin on her face. Kuzon noticed it and gave one of his own "Well yes, you see I'm a vegetarian from the colonies in Ba Sing Sei and before the Fire Nation took over we never ate Kamono chicken." He said to an understanding Mai.

A few minutes later the cooked Kamono chicken came and afterwards Kuzon and Mai said their goodbyes and Mai surprisingly even hugged Kuzon as they went their separate ways.

For now.

Author's Notes: Remember to review, Fav or Follow thanks for reading and Happy New Year.

NightHawk35.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avatar And The Fire Nation Girl 2.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender Or Any Character From The Show. Also I Do Not Make Any Money By Writing This.

Mai walked back to the royal Fire Nation palace in silence, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Kuzon or should she say the previously assumed to be dead Avatar Aang, though unlike his usual self Mai found that the Avatar was quite mature during their time together.

Looking down at the cooked Kamono chicken which was gripped tightly in her left hand she thought of the way he reacted when she accidentally fell on purpose. His reaction was unlike anything Mai had ever seen before, he was genuinely sorry, that much was clearly a certainty judging by his actions. In that moment Mai dropped to her knees but gently put the Kamono chicken down beside her as her eyes grew wide in shock. Mai realized that she had just spent the better part of her walk back to the royal Fire Nation palace thinking about her enemy, her enemy that word brought a good question to the Fire Nation girl's mind. Was the Avatar really her enemy? She thought the answer would have came quickly and would have been an obvious yes but it didn't and it wasn't.

The Avatar had been really nice to her, nicer then Azula would ever be. Her enemy was nicer to her then her friend was. The Avatar actually made her forget about her depressive state, he made her forget about her breakup via a letter sent by Zuko. He made her feel normal. He made her feel.

Picking up the dropped Kamono chicken beside her Shw made her way to her feet and continued to walk back to the royal Fire Nation palace, her mind still focused on the Avatar and her new found friendship with him.

Aang or Kuzon which was the name of his old friend but also the name he started using a few days ago when he and the rest of the Gaang first came to the Fire Nation homeland. Anyway Kuzon was walking back to the cave which he and his friends used to hide in complete silence, his mind also preoccupied with thoughts of Mai.

Right now the once bald Avatar was struggling to determine how he felt about Mai. The Avatar had learned quite a lot about the Fire Nation girl today, such as the fact that she loved Kamono chicken and that she could laugh. To be honest what the Avatar saw from Mai today was totally different then what he thought shed be like. Mai wasn't exactly known to show her emotions and he would often hear the Gaang refer to her as an emotionless tomb, but Aang now knew enough about Mai to say that she in fact was not an emotionless tomb but an actual human being

Aang stopped for a moment to consider everything he just said. Mai was different from anyone he has ever met in so many ways, she didn't need bending like Azula or acrobatics like Ty lee to take you down all she needed was her knives, however right now Aang wasn't going to give her, her knives.

What he was going to give her was his friendship.

Author's Notes: Remember to review, Fav or Follow thanks for reading.

Also if I don't respond to reviews know that it's not my fault my reviews don't want to show themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avatar And The Fire Nation Girl 3.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender Or Any Character From The Show. Also I Do Not Make Any Money By Writing This.

It was the next day and Mai was standing in the shadows of a far away corner observing the market place, keeping her eyes pealed for Kuzon. Finally she saw him and made her way over to him tapping him on the shoulder.

Kuzon turned around and smiled when he saw Mai standing in front of him. Hugging her he greeted her and they started walking to park. Mai of course took this walking time to ask her male companion a few intense questions "So do you have any friends?" She asked and Kuzon nodded "Yip, there's you and a few others," He said as if she was the only one he cared about. Mai of course realized this and started thinking about his words 'Yip, there's you and a few others, you and a few others? He says it as if I'm the only one he cares about. What about the water tribe girl, doesn't he care about her or the blind earth bending girl or the other water tribe idiot? Doesn't he care about them?' She mentally asked herself, a thousand more questions running through her mind, but none of them really mattered to Mai. The only thing that did matter to her however was the time that she keeps spending with the Avatar. Smiling which she seemed to be doing a lot around the boy, she asked him "So I'm a friend huh?"

Mai found it hard not to laugh at the Avatar's expression as he looked down and stuttered "N, No, I mean I don't know if y, you wanted to, to be more or, or else I just, I just thought maybe you, you'd like to be m, my friend." He said looking up at Mai only to find that her facial expression had changed. Mai was shocked, still trying to process the Avatar's words over and over in her head but every time she stopped at one part 'Wanted to be more.' Was that really what he thought she meant by that? Was it really what she meant? Did she perhaps secretly want to be more then just friends with the Avatar? Is that what he wanted? A thousand thoughts went tumbling through her mind as on the outside to the world she still stood completely motionless until she came up with a seemingly decent answer "Whoa, whoa, whoa there big boy take it easy." She said looking him in the eye.

Kuzon nodded in understanding and quickly apologized to Mai before remembering something else "Hey Mai, I uh I'm throwing a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come, you know if you're not too busy?" Mai took a small while to consider his offer then turned to Kuzon, hugged him and said yes.

Author's Notes: Remember to review, Fav or Follow thanks for reading.

NightHawk35


	4. Chapter 4

The Avatar And The Fire Nation Girl 4.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender Or Any Character From The Show. Also I Do Not Make Any Money By Writing This.

Mai stood in front of her body length mirror, looking at herself through it. Yesterday the Avatar invited her to a party, that's why she was looking at herself through her mirror. She was dressed in a red ankle high red dress with a beautiful golden necklace and a gold and red bracelet-like wristband. She also took out all of the pins out of her hair revealing that she actually had long hair. This also acted as a sort of disguise. With her hair long she knew the Avatar's friends wouldn't be able to recognize her, not unless they were paying close attention to detail.

Right now Mai felt nervous, no nervous wasn't a good enough word to describe how she was feeling at the moment, it needed something else, anxious, yes she felt nervous and anxious. She was nervous because of what she thought the other people at the party and Aang's friends would think even though they wouldn't be able to recognize her and she was anxious to see the Avatar's reaction once he laid his eyes on her. Feeling these emotions confused her to no end. Mai was never the kind of girl to be affected by feelings, in fact she never allowed herself to feel much, it never bothered her. So why did it bother her now? Why was she feeling the way she feels right now? And since when did she care so much about what the Avatar and his friends of all people thought about her? Why?.

Stepping away from her mirror, she exited her room as well as the royal Fire Nation palace and started walking to the place where Kuzon said the party would be in a letter delivered via a messenger hawk. To her surprise when she stopped at the desired destination she found herself looking at a cave in the middle of nowhere 'Of course he'd be here, I mean he's hiding from the Fire Nation it would have been stupid of him to stay IN the Fire Nation.' Mai reasoned with herself as she entered the cave.

To her surprise there was actually a lot of people there all of them young and wearing the same outfit almost like school children wearing their school uniforms 'Strange I didn't know the Avatar went to a school here in the Fire Nation.' The usually emotionless emo thought as she kept looking for her friend.

Sure enough Mai soon found Kuzon engaged in a conversation with a girl that had short brown hair, On ji...

Author's Notes: Fair warning there will be some romance between Aang (Kuzon) and On Ji.

Remember to review, Fav or Follow thanks for reading.

NightHawk35.


End file.
